General Idea/Battle Mode/DanzxvFan8275
This is an idea of DanzxvFan8275. It will be added in Update 6.2. ---- __TOC__ Description Battle mode will be like the video game, South Park: The Stick of Truth. If you don't know what that game is, I'll tell you. You have to battle certain enemies at a time with the weapons that you have. You attack in turns, so nobody all attacks at once. You also have powers that you spend power points on. You have to kill the other character, and for most battles, you will have a partner with you. You also have potions, where you can gain more power points, have more strength and more. You can also block attacks by the other player, and you will only take half the damage. That's basically what it's like. Gameplay It is a game mode that costs 7,500 to play. Once you start, you have to pick a character that you have. Depending on the number of what the character is (e.g. Sweden is 32, India is 51, etc.) you can only pick a partner that has an odd number or even number. For example, if you play as Ecuador, you can only choose an odd numbered character that you have, like India or Uruguay. When you go in, it will show a map of the land. You have to go to an area of the land, and there are 25 areas. In each area, there are different types of collectables and varying amounts of characters that you will have to fight. The areas are somewhat huge, though, and you have to fight a group of 1-5 characters at a time. Now, let's talk about the power attacks that you can use. It's recommended that you use a character with 2 power shots and a counter attack, because the more shots, the better. Two of the shots will be normal shots and don't cost any power points. The best shot (IMO) will cost power points. The amount will depend on how good the shot is (again, in my opinion.) For example, Austria's counter attack will maybe cost 15 power points, while Singapore's ground shot might be 8 power points. Each character will start off with a low amount of health at the beginning of each fight and will progress as the game mode goes on. Remember, you have a buddy that you use as well. So, you're basically controlling two people. Moving on, you can also use a potion every turn if you need to. You can fill up on power points, boost up your strength and also replenish your health. It's recommended to have a potion before you attack, because when you attack, you used your turn. You can also get potions that weaken the opponent, like making them weak, making them lose a turn or attack them with a potion. You start a battle by hitting a character or they hit you. The character who hit first will get the first turn. If you hit them first, you and your buddy go first. If they hit, they will go first. And, you might be wondering how good the opponents are. Well, depending on which character it is, they will also have their shots and will have their best shot be the power point shot. You basically fight and collect for the whole game. Boss Fight After you've beaten all the areas, it's still not over. You will have an animation that shows you and your buddy traveling back to the stadium and going to sleep. But then, a magical portal will take up the entire stadium and will suck you and your buddy in. You will be very confused and ask "What just happened?" Then, out of nowhere, Nightmare will appear and yell "WELCOME TO HELL, AND YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" So, now you have to fight Nightmare in Hell. He will have 3 attacks and 50,000 health. You and your buddy have to defeat him. If you do, Nightmare will shout "YOU THINK IT'S OVER? WELL, YOU ARE WRONG! HELL SUMMON!" Hell, a character idea by Teh Sweggurboi, will appear out of nowhere and he will fight with Nightmare, as he got his health back up. This is extremely hard and you are awesome if you destroy these bosses. If you defeat them, it will show another animation where you and your buddy go back to the stadium again and sleep. Then, for the ending, every single character (except for you and your buddy) will jump up and cheer you guys on. Reward If you win Battle Mode, you will get a reward of 1,000,000 points. But that's not all! You can also select one S rank costume of your choosing. Collectables You might be wondering what you can collect. Here's what you can: *Soccer Balls- There are 75 soccer balls throughout the game. If you find all 75, you get a reward of 10,000 points. *Head Soccer Head Cup Billboards- There are 25 throughout the game. If you can destroy them all, you get a free head cup the next time you play that game mode. *Enchanted Diamond Crystals- There are 10 of these enchanted crystals in the game. If you collect all of them, you will be able to unlock one C rank costume. Possible Unlock Requirements *Complete Battle Mode *Complete Battle Mode with 5 different characters (primary one) Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas Category:DanzxvFan8275